Priceless
by Montee
Summary: Ignacio is a 16 old vampire, making him one of the youngest and most vulnerable. The Volturi find his powers convenient are trying anything to get him to join, from threats, to treats. The only problem is Devon doesn't agree. What will/can he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I started a new story that I wasn't really planning to. But I was bored and felt like writing! Haha, please leave me feedback and give me suggestions if you like. I'd really appreciate it. Oh BTW this takes place after the book Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. I don't own ANY of her work or the twilight books, but THIS story is MINE. I created it and thought of it and I'd like to keep it that way. Thanks. **

I know coming in this forest at night is a bad idea. But if I had to go into a cold and dark forest to prove myself of not being a wimp, then I will. I heard in owl high above me and mice scattering around in the dark creepy bushes. My 'friend's' voices had faded over 10 minutes ago, but still I was walking in further. You see I'm a loser, to everyone pretty much. I don't have real friends, but I still hope that one day those so called friends will be real ones.

After a couple more minutes my eyes finally adjusted to the dark forest. I mostly came in here to be alone. I enjoy having my peace once in a while. It lets me think over things, and organize some thoughts, too. Not like I have much to think about anyway. I'm not going to go to college when I graduate, hell if I even graduate.

School has been bad for the last couple of years, since my Mom become an alcoholic. Before she was an extreme drinker, we already had a huge crack in our family. My Dad died in a car accident because of a drunk driver. But that didn't stop my mom from drinking, she practically drunk her feelings away. Now she's is a drunk lonely hag. She hates me, but I need somewhere to stay since we don't have family here. The only days she doesn't tell me that I'll be nothing in life is when she is passed out on the floor in our raggedy apartment. Life in Oregon when you're a nobody is very hard.

I finally decided to turn around and return to my 'friends' when I heard a weird noise. It sounded like a dog growling, or even a cat hissing. It was a sort of mixture of both. I've seen carcasses of cougars, coyotes, and a bear here before, so I decided it was time to leave. I ran towards the way I'd come hoping whatever that was, was far behind me. But suddenly I heard it again, this time much closer. I've never been so creeped out in my life, I thought things like this only happen in scary movies. It is probably one of my brain dead 'friends' just messing with me.

"Nick? Is that you? This isn't funny! Stop!" I hollered, but there was no reply.

"Seriously man, quit playing around!" I continued, still no answer.

When I arrived at the entrance of the dark forest my 'friends' were gone. I looked around and shouted after each name.

"Nick? Matt? Sarah? Kevin?" I stumbled over something hard and cold and landed flat on my face, cutting my forehead. Great duffus with my luck I'll bleed to death.

When I stood up again realization hit me. What I had tripped over was a dead body, pale as paper. WTF? She, I could tell by her clothes, was lying on her back but her head was all the way around faced into the dirt. And I thought I was scared as hell before. I covered my mouth with my sleeve to make sure I wouldn't throw up, or scream. This couldn't be serious! I turned her with my foot unto her stomach and my shoe was smeared in blood. It was Sarah! One of my 'so called friends'.

I tried checking her pulse but when I pressed down unto her skin it just bent in like rubber. Why the hell am I checking her damn pulse? Her freaking head is turned all the way around! Of course she's dead! I stepped back and noticed that her blood seemed to be drained. And small bite marks on her wrist and the left side of her neck were dripping with blood. I threw up.

"Someone help! Please!" I yelled even louder than ever in any time of my life.

My voice cracked mid sentence in astonishment. A ridiculously beautiful woman stood on a tree branch not too far from me. She was also pale as paper, and her beauty made Sarah look like a wannabe pageant winner. She had straight long hair that was over her shoulders, a pale color in the moonlight. She looked isolated and deeply in pain. I ran towards her even though my instincts told me not to.

"You have to help me! Please, my friends seemed to have disappeared and one is de-"I stopped what I was saying when I saw the creamy red color of her wide-staring eyes.

Making my legs move I slowly walked back and apologized.

"Umm never mind, I didn't mean to disturb you." With that said I was going to run for my life.

But within a blink of my eyes she was face to face with me. I felt the blood from my cut slowly dripping down my cheek. She lifted her hand as if ready to scratch me, but before she could do that I swung as hard as I could right into her nose. I'd never thought of hitting a woman ever in my life, but right now I could care less.

My wrist snapped and broke immediately when it connected to her extremely cold nose and I couldn't move my hand anymore. She was hard as rock!

"You really shouldn't try punching a vampire sweetie; you'll end up getting hurt." An evil smile spread her face, and her voice sounded better than any human singer. Her eyes then got darker and she looked really angry. Damnit I pissed of a a…vampire?

I turned around and started running in desperation trying to get away from this this, this crazy bitch! She grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and slammed me hard into the ground. Then crouched above me and leaned in as if she was going to kiss my neck. I felt her tongue trail a line and she bit into it! The pain was unbelievable. It felt like Thousands of blades cut into my neck, and my insides felt like a demons inferno. Her letting go of my neck and looking around was the last thing I remembered. She had left me alone in my own personal hell.

**Please leave feedback! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is second part to my story **_**Priceless**_**, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave feedback in the review box, and favorite. ;] I don't own ANY of Stephenie Meyers work or the Twilight books, but THIS story is MINE. I created it and thought of it and I'd like to keep it that way. Thanks.**

A moment I was shivering from the freezing night in Oregon, but now my shivering turned into shaking and me being in burning agony. I didn't understand how pain like this ever existed, or even existed in hell. Was I in hell burning my soul away? I shouldn't be in hell; I don't deserve to be there. I was so confused; I didn't find any pieced of my body on fire. I rushed to open my eyes when I couldn't feel her sharp teeth slicing into my neck anymore, and sure enough I was still in the cold forest. This beautiful woman no longer lingered over me; instead she was standing at a nearby tree. When I blinked I saw her jump from tree branch to tree branch in incredible speed. This must be a dream, no not a dream, a nightmare. What the hell is wrong with me?

Everything seemed so real including the burning in my veins. I wanted to yell and scream but if I do that the woman, animal, creature, or whatever she is might return. Or what she had called herself a...Vampire. I decided to despite of my pain, crawl to a nearby tree. The wood was wet and bugs most likely crawled around in it, but I didn't care. Closing my eyes and resting my head on a root of the tree I tried falling asleep. Asleep? I thought I was already in this nightmare. A horrible shiver ran through me and I knew that this nightmare wasn't a sleeping nightmare, but a living one. Sleeping was impossible but still I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes after what seemed like an eternity, I saw a lot more clearly. I could see a single ant on a tree branch, a deer really far away, and a spider digging a hole in the soft dirt ground. It was not dark anymore but now morning, I could tell by the sun and the cool breeze. My veins still felt like an inferno match between the devil and his assistants, and this made me really furious. I stood up and flipped out. I screamed and swung at the huge tree in front of me. I kicked at it and actually bit into it. The tree had huge dents in it and looked as if It was about to collapse. Freaked out by my strength I started running towards no particular direction. I was extremely fast and had incredible senses. I'm a freak. An extremely fast and strong good-vision freak. I stopped running and collapsed to my knees and then fell on my back. The burning exhausted me and I tried standing again but failed. I couldn't even sit up I was so weak all of a sudden. My life is over and now I'm dying, I hope. I wish I were with my Dad, but I can't accomplish the impossible.

Taking all the pain I stayed at the spot I fell for a very long time. The sun appeared and disappeared 4 times and when I stopped thinking of my destroyed life, the pain went away. The burning in my veins completely dissolved. My eyes fluttered open, and it seemed like the sun rays were visible. Using the tree for support, I stood up. The forest was in details once again. But this time my surprise was interrupted by fire inside my throat. I don't get it. What the hell is up with me thinking I'm burning? Is this physical pain, or am I just having mental pain. The stab on the inside of my throat answered that question. Definitely Physical, what should I do? My life is damned. I don't know what I'm still alive for. I lost nearly everything, including my sanity. Please, oh please someone help me. I don't understand how to get rid of this pain! I'm going to go complete mad if I have to live like this any longer!

"Well, Well, Well...lookie here." a familiar voice spoke. It sent a shiver down my spine. I turned around and sure enough it was...HER.

"What the hell are you? And what did you do to me?" I shouted in frustration. I can't believe she actually shows herself after what she has done.

"Correction What the hell are _we_. I just changed you up a bit." Those words sent another violent shiver down my spine.

"Just a bit? You changed a lot! What am I?" I spit at her. Who is she to decide whether I needed change?

"_We _are vampires, like I told you before_."_ I gasped in surprise. A…_vampire_? Are you kidding me? I think im nuts because I actually just a little bit believed her.

"Yea, sure. And George Bush is a mermaid. Seriously what the hell is your problem?" My words triggered her anger. I think she... _hissed_ at me. A wave of grief passed through me when I remembered she had killed my friends.

"Why did you kill my friends? Did they happen to be wandering in a forest like me too? Or did give them a 'change' like me?" I shouted again.

"Honey, those kids weren't your friends. They actually LEFT you in the forest hoping you'd die. Besides I only killed one of them." she grinned and put her hand on my cheek. I shook it off and she looked at me shocked.

"Look kid, I did YOU a favor when I changed you. You were a worthless piece of shit and this is how you return the favor? Maybe I should of let you die, or I should have just ended your life myself." she spit at me. Grabbing my arms she threw me into a boulder about three feet away. What was I going to do? I stood up and she then charged at me tackling me through a tree. I followed my instincts and flung her up in the air, and she flew up pretty high. She did a back flip and dived at me but before she did that I yelled.

"PAIN!" Like a shot bird she crashed straight to the ground, screaming and shrieking in pain. What the hell is she doing? Am I doing this to her? Even though she was in complete pain we both kept eye contact. I looked away and she stopped screaming. Then I slowly looked back into her eyes.

"Pain..." and BAM, there she was laying again in extreme pain. Wow, now I really feel like a freak. I tried stopping her pain without looking away. After about 5 minutes of trying it finally stopped. I slowly walked over to where she was now sitting up. Her eyes were wide and she was terrified of me.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave Feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is the third part of my story **_**Priceless.**_** Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it, and hope to get lots more! I will be uploading a chapter within at least 4 days, since it's my summer break and I spend time with my friends a lot. But new chapters will most likely not take that long. ;]**** I don't own ANY of Stephenie Meyers work or the Twilight books, but THIS story is MINE. I created it and thought of it and I'd like to keep it that way. Thanks.**

"NO! Get away from me! I didn't mean what I said! Just please have mercy!" she shrieked. I was the one grinning now.

"Hmm, I'll think about it once you answer some questions." I said. I needed her in a way. I didn't know anything about this new life and don't know where to go after she's leaves.

"Anything, Just Plea-" she begged.

"I'm not going to kill you, I think. Besides I don't even know how to. That's one of the questions I need an answer to." I interrupted her pleading.

"To kill a vampire you have to rip him or her to pieces. Then you have to burn those pieces or we can put ourselves back together." she answered immediately. I must be terrifying, which made me happy in a way. I feel powerful, usually I would feel sorry for her but It's like I'm a whole new me. I've changed, not just from my life style but also my personality.

"What about…feeding? Or drinking?" I asked. I kind of figured that we would have to drink blood, but you know just making sure.

"You have to kill a human and drink his blood." She spoke in a 'duh' voice. I looked deep in her eyes and gave her a "watch it" look.

"What about us? Are there many vampires? Or are we the only ones?" This is something I really needed to know. It would be a boring life if more wouldn't exist. There had to be more though for her to be created.

"Yes, there are a lot of us. Some lived for over thousands of years. This brings us to the Volturi." She flinched when she said the name.

"Volturi, who the hell is that?" I remember once hearing about a city named Volterra in Europe somewhere, but I've never heard of Volturi.

"They are the most ancient and powerful vampires ever to exist. They are the 'backbone' of vampires, and live in Volterra, Italy. This makes them in charge of us not being exposed to humans. If you mess with them, they will end you in a heartbeat. There are only a couple of rules of being a vampire, and you might want to obey them. You should look into this; you might be forced to be one of them with your gift." She spit the last word.

"Forced my ass, I won't be forced into anything I don't want to do. They would want me because of my gift? Why, do they all have gifts as well?" If they had gifts then it would of course be an equal chance of them killing me. I needed more info.

"Yes, they are so powerful because of their gifts. The only people that don't have gifts are the people that work with them or sometimes even guards."

"Hmm that's great information, thanks. I think I'm going to spare your life. How do you know this stuff?" She looked at me and anger filled her eyes.

"I used to work with the Volturi as their secretary, my name is Gianna. I wanted to be turned into a vampire and be part of their guard, but after they changed me I wasn't good enough. So they tried to kill me. Thanks to a distraction of about 30 humans, I fled. They have been looking for me since so I dyed my hair and re-carved my face. The only thing that's giving me away is my scent."

"Oh wow. Too bad I don't feel any mercy. It was your decision to try to be a part of them. And you got rejected, so it's on you." It felt wrong to say, but it was the truth. I didn't feel any mercy; maybe if she wouldn't have changed me into a vampire I would have some mercy for her. That doesn't change a thing though.

"I didn't ask for your mercy. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to be pretty much a 'candidate' of becoming part of the Volturi." She looked at the floor and after a couple of minutes stood up.

"Thanks I guess for sparing my life, Ignacio." She smiled, and disappeared into the woods. After watching her leave, the stab in my throat returned. I was thirsty.

I finally decided I needed to hunt. Was I really going to kill a human, though? The answer was yes. I had to if I wanted to live. I sniffed the air and smelt something delicious. I ran out of the woods and climbed up onto a roof top of a 'Pizza Hut' that I used to eat at. Then my mouth started to water, not literally. It wasn't a pizza that smelled so good, though. I looked around and found my food. There was woman in about her 30's walking into a park house. It was late around 11 o'clock and she looked scared and I slowly followed her trail.

There weren't a lot of cars in the park house, which was better than I expected. Before she entered her vehicle she pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. Then I let my instincts take over. I hissed scaring the shit out of her.

"Who's there?" she called out as she turned around. I was standing right behind her, and breathed on her neck. She slowly turned around all the way and started screaming. Her screaming was interrupted by me breaking her neck and biting into it. The taste was amazing, and it felt warm going down my throat. The smell of her blood was indescribable; you couldn't but it in words. After drinking all her blood I threw her unto my shoulder and discarded her carcass somewhere in the woods.

"That hit the spot." I murmured to myself. My clothes were drenched in blood, but I didn't care. I ran in no particular direction for about 3 hours. I then started smelling a familiar scent, vampires. It wasn't just one, but many of them. They were far away still, but they must have been here not too long ago. There were about 8 of them. Then I ran by a sign saying:

"

**The city of**

**Forks**

**Welcomes you**

"


End file.
